Recently, a device for processing at high speed documents, slips, and forms, such as business forms, is in demand as services diversify. The conventional device of this kind generally processes by sorting fixed sized business forms in advance, and assumed that the forms transported along a transport path drop without error by merely dropping them as is into a stacker (Patent Document 1).
Therefore, it is considered that the loaded documents in the stacker are aligned by controlling the timing of descending an elevator of the high-capacity stacker and thereby making a fixed distance to the top surface of the documents stored in the stacker.
Moreover, documents need to be neatly aligned before binding even with a bookbinding machine, and therefore a dedicated sheet aligning mechanism is provided. Documents are aligned by this sheet aligning mechanism of jogging and aligning them. More specifically, a sheet aligning guide is auto-configured in conformity with the paper size of documents to be processed, and the four sides of the documents fed from a gathering machine are jogged and aligned by the sheet aligning guide a set number of times so as to position them.
Furthermore, while transporting and processing in a mixed state without pre-restricting size, thickness etc. of business forms to be processed is in demand, such a device capable of processing a wide variety of documents is limited to a document processing device already provided by the present applicant.